Nii-san
by kammybale
Summary: Seirin and everyone else are about to have the shock of their lives, with questions like: who is Kuroko Tetsuo? Where's Tetsuya? What do you mean twins? Why does Tetsuo look so sad?
1. Chapter 1: say

**Kammy: Hi everyone! Nice to see you again! :D**

**Bale: This is just a random idea we got and we couldn't help but write a story about it...**

**Kammy: We don't usually write stories like this, so we hope you'll enjoy! ;)**

**Bale: Disclaimer: we don't own anything from Kuroko no Basuke, only this fanfic.**

Chapter 1: say

Kuroko was getting ready for the Rakuzan match. He was nervous for both the adrenaline for the match against his ex-teammate and for the promise he made for _him._

".. Kagami-kun, there is ... something I need to tell you," said the teal head with hesitation. "Hm? Can't it wait later, we need to get ready for the match," replied Kagami. He noticed how the smaller teen seemed slightly disappointed but at the same time, for some reason relieved. "Yeah, it can."

The match was merciless. Seirin was down by a huge point gap, it would take a miracle to catch up. They looked at their small teammate worriedly. They heard what Akashi said, about the Rakuzan player, Mayuzumi Chihiro being the new Phantom player. Little did they know that their friend wasn't thinking why he was replaced, it only reminded him of something. _You're not the only one who replaced Tetsuya, Akashi._

Later in the match, they were catching up with their new motivation, especially through the joy they saw in their friend's face when he saw Ogiwara. But Rakuzan wasn't giving in either,giving their best against each other.

Soon, there was a foul, Kuroko had to take the free throw shot for Seirin to make a 1 point difference. He could hear the Rakuzan crowd telling him to choke. It seemed that the pressure was getting to him when he heard a cheer saying, "_You can do it, nii-san_!" It was small and barely heard, quickly scanning the crowd, he could see who had said it. He was almost invisible, and was sitting down, but he didn't miss him. With new motivation, he aimed, and took the shot.

The crowd cheered as Seirin emerged victorious. The team smiled in victory in being number one in Japan. They also smiled at their smaller teammate, who was helping the tired Rakuzan captain, who seemed to return to what he used to be, a basketball lover. The rest of the generation of miracles and Ogiwara joined in the celebration.

Later in the locker rooms, everyone was talking with the rest of the other teams like old friends. The Generation of miracles all bowed before Ogiwara, which surprised everyone. Ogiwara, feeling awkward in his current situation, forgave tham, saying that they were just lost, that's all.

Later on, they noticed how sad the teal head seemed, despite achieving his goals and winning the match earlier. "Hey, Kuroko, what's wrong?" asked Kagami to his Shadow. "I need to tell something to everyone." Everyone was silent, curious to what Kuroko had to say.

"What is it, Tetsuya?" asked Akashi. "...I'm sorry... but... I'm not Kuroko Tetsuya," said the teal head. "Huh? What do you mean?" questioned Hyūga. "_My real name is Kuroko Tetsuo, Tetsuya is my twin brother."_

**_Kammy: So what do you think, confusing? surprising? other adje_****ctives? ;}**

**Bale: Everything will be explained in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: confusion

**Kammy: Yay, Tetsuya now has a twin brother, like me! (w)**

**Bale: Maybe that's why we made this... Oh well, onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 2: confusion

The whole place was silent in shock, but who wouldn't be. The one they've been through with all this time was not Tetsuya, but Tetsuo. It was an awkward silence, the twin refused to make eye contact with anyone.

Ogiwara was the first to say something. "T-Tetsuo-kun!? I-is that really you?"

"Yes , Ogiwara-kun."

"Eh, you know this guy?" asked Kagami.

Ogiwara nodded. "Yeah, I first met the both of them back in grade school, they're almost completely alike and usually stay together. But, Tetsuo-kun, I thought you didn't join the basketball club, aren't you more into the book club?" asked Ogiwara. "Yes, I didn't join the basketball club until this year with Seirin," replied Tetsuo.

"Eh? But where's Tetsuya, doesn't he love basketball?" questioned Aomine. Everyone nodded in agreement since obviously it was Tetsuya who joined Teiko and not his twin. They noticed how the twin's eyes seemed to grow darker. "Yes, in fact, he still loves it." "So where is he?" demanded Aomine.

"It's... a long story. It started when he came home after the match against Meiko.."

"Ah, Tetsuya, you're home. How did the match go?" asked Tetsuo as he was preparing dinner. He was usually busy with projects, so he didn't have time to watch his brother's games. None of their parents were almost always away for work, so they usually stayed alone at home. As Tetsuo went to greet his brother, he was shocked at what he saw.

Tetsuya's eyes were red from crying, there was a bandage wrapped around his head. But the biggest surprise was the devastation in his face. "N-nii-san... I'm s-sorry.." that was all he could say before he broke down into more tears. Tetsuo quickly ran to his brother's side, "Why? What happened?" He knows that they both rarely show their emotions, especially his brother, so something really bad must have happened for him to be like this.

Tetsuya then explained on how devastated Ogiwara was alter the match, and how hopeless it seemed for his teammates how to love basketball like before. Tetsuo knew how precious his brother's friends were to him. Tetsuya was more shy and quiet compared to him, so he knew how few friends he had.

It hurt to see his younger twin like this. Not knowing what to do, he just held him as he cried on his shoulder.

**Kammy: Yeah, it's a little complicated, I guess... (-.-)**

**Bale: Reviews are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3: determined

**Kammy: Thank you for all the readers of this story! XD**

**Bale: Now, let's start the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Determined

Tetsuo was shocked when Tetsuya resigned from the basketball club. He knew how much Tetsuya loved basketball, but now, it seemed to painful for him to play. He remembered how dead the eyes were on his younger brother. He wanted to do something, but he didn't know what.

He noticed that Tetsuya had started avoiding his friends. With his low presence, it didn't seem too hard. But sometimes, Tetsuya wouldn't go to school at all, although he knew that his twin's grades were still high enough for him to graduate. He remembered asking where he was going, and Tetsuya answered that he was going to Meiko. He knew that it was another attempt to get to Ogiwara, so he let him.

In school, he couldn't help but worry for his twin. He wondered if he will ever see his twin back to his normal self during classes, which wasn't a problem, since the teacher rarely called him anyway.

At the end of school, he walked back home alone. He felt awkward when he saw the Generation of Miracles pass by, but was relieved when they didn't notice him. He started wondering how they never knew that their teammate had a twin after three years of being a team...

When he got home, he quickly changed and started preparing dinner, knowing that his brother would be tired by the time he got back. Soon, he heard Tetsuya open the door and went to greet him again. When he asked him if he found Ogiwara, the twin just sadly shook his head and said that Ogiwara-kun had already switched schools and had quit basketball. Tetsuo was hesitant to look at his sibling again, expecting disappointment or grief in his brother's eyes again. He didn't expect what he saw next.

For the first time in many days, he noticed that his eyes weren't filled with sorrow, but filled with new determination. He saw the wristband he was clutching tightly, so he asked if that was Ogiwara-kun's. The response, of course, was a yes. "His captain gave it to me saying that Ogiwara-kun still believes that I could still change the Generation of Miracles," said the twin, determination in his voice.

Tetsuo smiled at his brother, happy to see him back to his usual self. He promised to help him in whatever way he can. Later that summer, they trained together in a public basketball court everyday. It was a little difficult for Tetsuo, for he only played basketball when Tetsuya seemed bored before, but was getting the hang of it again.

Eventually,after a month and a half, Tetsuya had mastered the skill of Misdirection, the Vanishing Drive, the Phantom shot, and unlocked the Emperor's eye. He was proud how quickly his twin was able to master so many new skills.

On the way home, tired from practice, he asked, "Tetsu-kun, which school will you be attending?" The younger twin thought for a while and answered, "Seirin." "The new school? Why?" "I like the way they play basketball, I saw one of their matches when I was going to return the I.D. pass one of them dropped." That reason alone was a good enough explanation for him so it was good enough for his brother too.

"In that case, I'll go to Seirin too. I'll support you all the way till you reach the top," said Tetsuo as they walked side by side on the way home, with a happy feeling in his heart.

Little did they know of the event that would follow the next day.

They were both tired, and decided to rest that day instead of practice. Later that morning, Tetsuya said he was going to buy some groceries for lunch. Tetsuo said that he would accompany him since it was raining, but his twin told him it was fine and convinced him to relax at home.

Tetsuya walked out the door, so Tetsuo decided to read a book while his twin was gone. He didn't expect the screech of tires and screams of people in the next two minutes. He quickly ran out of the house, not bothering to get a jacket, with a bad feeling in his chest. His eyes widened in horror at the sight before him.

Tetsuya was laying on the street, his blood pooling around him.

**Kammy: Oh no! What happened to Tetsuya-kun!? **

**Bale: Don't worry, he isn't dead. We're not used to killing people.**


	4. Chapter 4: hospital

**Kammy: Oh, this chapter is going to have a lot of sadness..(T^T)**

**Bale: Warning, tears and guilt for both of the Kuroko twins.**

Chapter 5: Hospital

Tetsuo ran to where his brother lay. "Tetsuya, Tetsuya, please be okay.." said Tetsuo as he cradled his brother in his arms. He quickly got some cloth and wrapped them around his twin's injuries to stop further bleeding. He flinched when he saw that his brother's legs were bent in an odd angle, obviously showing that they were broken.

Tetsuya slowly opened his eyes to find his brother looking at him worriedly. "N-nii...-san," Tetsuya managed to say, getting his twin's attention. "Tetsu, it's okay. I'm here now," said his twin, although it sounded like he was trying to calm himself more. "N-nii..-san... h..hurts." "I-I know, b-but I need you to hang on, an ambulance is on the way," said Tetsuo as he felt the tears falling from his eyes.

He flinched when he felt the gentle touch of his brother's hand, slowly wiping the tears on his face. "N-nii...-san...d-don't...c-cry." Tetsuo felt like crying even more, but tried to hold in the tears for his brother.

When they ambulance arrived, they carried Tetsuya in and brought Tetsuo along. Tetsuo's hand never left his brother's as they were on their way to the hospital. When Tetsuya was brought to the emergency room, that was when his twin let out everything.

He was on his knees, crying for what had happened to his brother. "_Why? Why did this have to happen? H-he doesn't deserve this. Why did it have to be him? I... I should have gone with him... I... could have saved him...I-it's all my fault...I...I'm sorry Tetsuya..._"

As he waited for a doctor to tell him how his twin's conditions was, it felt like torture as the thoughts of losing his brother came to mind. He could hear the information the nurses gave each other, saying that the driver was drunk and didn't see the teal head. But he didn't care about that now, _all he wanted was his brother back._

After quite a while of waiting, a doctor finally came to the room and asked for him. "Doctor, is he going to be okay?" asked Tetsuo worriedly. The doctor seemed to have an unsure face before speaking, "Your brother will live, he lost a certain amount of blood, but we expect to wake up some time this week," Tetsuo was about to let out a sigh of relief until the doctor continued.

"He will, however, have a new struggle, his legs were crushed in the accident. Although his bones can be healed, a specific muscle in both of his legs has been greatly damaged. He may... never be able to walk again. We also believe he may have some brain damage from the accident, but we can't tell for sure until he wakes up." Even though Tetsuo was quiet, you could see the devastation in his eyes. They were filled with horror, guilt, and sorrow. The doctor pitied the poor boy. "Would you..like to see him now?" Tetsuo didn't respond, but slowly nodded as the doctor lead him to his twin's room.

When Tetsuo entered! the first thing he saw was his brother resting peacefully on his bed; unaware of the new problems he would have to face. His head and legs were wrapped by bandages and casts. There was also an IV attached to his hand. Tetsuo got a chair and silently sat beside his brother, gently holding his hand. The doctor left to give them their privacy. Tetsuo quietly cried as he held his twin's fragile hand. _I'm sorry, Tetsuya...I'm sorry..._

For the next three days, Tetsuo kept visiting his brother. Sometimes he stayed there for so long, a nurse would have to inform him that visiting hours were over. When he visits hi twin, he doesn't say anything much. He just holds his brother's hand as he hopes for him to wake up.

At home, it was lonely. He hardly ate since it always felt like his appetite failed him. He could barely sleep as well, for he always woke up from the same nightmare recalling the accident.

On the fourth day, he fell asleep waiting on the side of his brother. It was more peaceful around him. Later, he when he felt something move and woke up. Then he saw his younger twin looking at him, "O-ohayo, N-Nii...-san."

Tetsuo was so happy to hear his voice that he hugged him, which was returned by the younger twin. Sadly, that feeling of joy quickly disappeared. Tetsuya noticed the sad look on his brother's face. "W-what's..w-wrong... n-nii-san?" He then noticed tears running down his brother's face. "T..Tetsu...there's...something I need to tell you..."

As Tetsuo finished explaining, Tetsuya was horrified. Now he could never play basketball again. He couldn't keep his promise to Ogiwara-kun. Tears started falling from his face. Not only can he not play, he can't even stand! He'll only be a burden to everyone. "I-I'm...s-sorry, n-nii-san..." He was shocked when his brothers hugged him again, so he cried on his brother's shoulder as he held him.

"It's okay, I'm here. You won't be alone in this, because I'll help you,okay?" Tetsuya only nodded and continued to cry on his brother.

Later, Tetsuya was brought to a special room for tests. They discovered that he does have brain damage, which would explain the way he was speaking. He also now seemed to have a hard time doing decisions on his own and processing information. He was also easily distracted.

Tetsuo stayed by his twin's side the whole time. He always helped his brother on the wheelchair, and helped him in everything else. Soon, Tetsuya was able to leave the hospital. They were told to visit a certain place which holds a program to help people like Tetsuya with therapy.

At home, Tetsuo noticed how quiet his twin was. He didn't even sip his favorite vanilla milkshake. "Tetsu? What's wrong?" Suddenly, Tetsuya started crying again. "I...I'm..s..sorry..for...being...burden..n..nii-san," said the younger twin as more tears fell. Tetsuo gently held his brother's hand again, "Tetsu, you're not a burden. You're one of the best people I know. It's not your fault, so stop blaming yourself, okay?" His words were simple, but his message was clear. So Tetsuo spent later that night caring and comforting his sad twin.

**Kammy: Poor Tetsu-kun. :(**

**Bale: The next chapter, hopefully will be a bit better..**


	5. Chapter 5: change

**Kammy: Hello, everybody! Bale, why are you sad?**

**Bale: *sigh* You remember all the work we have to do this week, right?**

**Kammy: ...Ooooh, I forgot. XP**

**Bale: So, we'll try to update when we can; for now, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 5: Change

Tetsuo hated the way people were looking at his brother. They were usually staring at him too much with pity whenever they went foe Tetsuya's therapy. He saw how his twin squirmed under the stares of others, not used to all the attention.

When they went to the center, they were greeted by a friendly nurse. He seemed a little older than them. "Welcome, are you the new patient?"

"Yes, my name is Kuroko Tetsuo, and this is my twin, Tetsuya."

"Okay, my name is Mamoru Tomoya, I'll be your nurse, I'll show you around."

As Mamoru introduced them to the different places in the center, he kept giving different stories and jokes, making them feel comfortable around him. They also learned that he was alone usually, and that this was his first time as an official nurse (he said that he was usually just a substitute or assistant before.)

Later, the brothers attended to speaking classes to improve Tetsuya's speaking. They also attended a special writing class, since the damage had also affected the way Tetsuya writes. Later, they were given a specific schedule for his appointments. They were also given a brochure of a school where people like Tetsuya could attend when summer ends.

At the end of the day, Mamoru gave them his phone number. "If you need any help, just give a call." The both of them thanked Mamoru as they walked home.

On the way, Tetsuo couldn't help but notice the disappointed look he saw on his brother. "Hey, is everything okay?" "Hm? Ah...y-yes nii-san," answered Tetsuya somewhat quickly. Since it was obvious that he wouldn't talk about it (and they share everything with each other) he decided to drop the subject.

In the next few days, the twins were getting used to the lessons, and Tetsuya started to get better with his speech. He no longer stuttered, but still spoke slowly since he now has a hard time processing information. They also got close to Mamoru and have started calling him Mamoru-kun. He acted like an older brother to the twins. Through all this, Tetsuo still felt like something was terribly wrong, but he didn't know what.

It was later one night when he found out.

Tetsuo woke up late at night. He felt his mouth was dry, so he went to the kitchen for a glass of water. On his way back to his room, he could hear a muffled noise as he passed by his twin's room. Worried, he carefully entered the room, just in case he was still sleeping.

Sure enough, the younger twin was asleep. But he was curled up, as if he was in a defensive position. The closer he got, he could hear that he was mumbling something. "D-don't you guys remember... You all loved basketball... P-please at l-least try... I.. I miss everyone...I.. I'm sorry _I couldn't help_..."

Tetsuo sighed, he was so shocked about the accident, he forgot how his brother planned on making his friends love basketball and his promise to Ogiwara. Now, he couldn't keep that promise. No wonder he was sad the past few days. It wasn't fair, he didn't deserve this. He should be playing and training for basketball, not sitting on a wheelchair for the rest of his life!

As he heard his twin's silent sobbing, he tightened his fists with a new goal. _He was going to fulfill his brother's wish and make the Generation of Miracles love basketball again._

**Kammy: We were thinking of making another story related to this, it would be about the Kuroko twins having their brotherly moments, both before and after the events of this story... :)**

**Bale: What do you guys think?**


	6. Chapter 6: wondering

**Kammy: Hello fellow people! XD**

**Bale: We hope you will enjoy the new chapter!**

Chapter 6: Wondering

Tetsuo started training for the basketball team for his brother. By the end of summer, his misdirection was as good as his twin's, but he still hasn't mastered the different moves yet. Tetsuya had to enter a different school so he would feel more comfortable than to be an outcast in Seirin. Even though he was a bit disappointed, it was probably for the best.

On the first day of classes, Tetsuo brought his brother to school first. He couldn't pick him up later since he would be busy, so Mamoru volunteered to take care of the younger twin while he was gone.

When he entered Seirin, nobody noticed him, probably because his low presence was as good as his brother's. As he passed by different clubs while reading his book, he couldn't help but notice a tall, red head in front of him. He reminded him of Aomine (Tetsuya used to always talk about the Generation of Miracles before, so he knew them very well.) He later saw that he was entering the basketball club.

When he left, he signed in as well. The club members seemed busy, so he didn't bother them. When he entered his name, he ended up writing his brother's name, then quickly filled out the rest of the form.

When he left, he wondered why he wrote Tetsuya instead of Tetsuo. Then, he realized, that he wanted his brother's name remembered in basketball, not his. (He also decided not to inform this to his brother...yet.) He also joined the library committee, and he wrote his real name.

Later, when his senpais asked if he played any games, he decided to answer them as if they were speaking to Tetsuya. He decided that if he was asked anything related to basketball, he would answer it the way his brother would.

In Maji Burgers, he found the red head named Kagami again. He already knows how well the guy played and has informed him that he would be the shadow to his light. He found it rather amusing to see the red head annoyed.

Days went by, and then he found himself being hugged by Kise. Now he knew what his twin meant about Kise being too clingy. On the day of the match, he was happy to know his misdirection was working well. Although he didn't expect to be injured that quickly. He was glad they were able to win in the end anyway.

Later in the celebration, he was surprised that Kise was looking for him to apologize. (He didn't really blame Kise since he knew it was an accident. They talked some more about the Teiko team until Kagami showed up, scolding Kise for kidnapping him.

That's when he noticed the high schoolers being bullied by some older teens in the public court. Looking at them, he couldn't help but feel mad at the older teens and soon found himself in front of them in the court. It seemed like the older teens were going to beat him up, until Kagami and Kise noticed and fought the older teens through basketball.

After they won, they scolded him for being so reckless, though he thought he could defend himself. (It wasn't the first time he brought himself to a fight, it first happened when his brother was getting hurt by some older kids when they were younger.)

They said their farewells, and when they returned to the team,he found himself in a Boston crab hold from his coach. After some more scolding from the Seirin team, they all went home. While walking there, he remembered the injury he got from the match earlier. He sighed as he remembered the last time he got home after hurting himself.

When he opened the door, Mamoru was the first to greet him. They said goodbye to Mamoru after thanking him for helping Tetsuya (with him responding that he didn't mind and that he will always be there to help.) The moment that he left, he felt the awkward stare Tetsuya was giving him. "_Nii-san... what happened?_" His voice was serious and his eyes kept staring at the bandages and he was demanding an answer. (Though Tetsuo is the older twin, Tetsuya worries about his brother just as much.)

He sighed then explained that it happened when they were playing against his former teammate. "K-Kise-kun did this... to you?" "Yes, but don't worry about it, he apologized. Besides, he didn't mean it, it was an accident." "..oh.." The younger twin was silent for a while, as if he was thinking about something. "... Does Kise-kun know that you're my brother?"

Tetsuo thought for a while before answering, "No, he doesn't know we're not the same person."

"... Does Seirin know?"

"... No, they think I'm you,"

"Why, didn't you tell them that you only joined the basketball club this year?"

"I wrote your name instead of mine."

Tetsuya seemed stunned for a while. "... Why, nii-san?... Nii-san is the one playing, not me." His voice didn't seem mad, but curious to why his brother would do that. Tetsuo didn't hesitate to answer, "You deserve it. You were the one who trained almost all summer for your friends, not me. You're the one who deserves to be recognized in basketball."

Tetsuya was quiet again, until he said, "... You're going to have to tell them the truth someday, nii-san." ".. I know... but until then, _you're the one playing basketball_, not me." Then they spent the rest of the night talking about how their day went.

**Kammy and Bale: Sorry for updating later than usual...**


	7. Chapter 7: pet

**Bale: So, this chapter will be about how it was like when he brought home Nigou.**

**Kammy: YAY! Nigou is sooooooooo CUTE! XD**

**Bale: ... As you can see, my sister loves anything cute.**

Chapter 7: pet

Tetsuo was glad that he was able to beat Midorima's team. Although things got really heated during the match, everything worked out in the end. It was also a bit hard supporting Kagami to the restaurant, dropping him once on a muddy puddle. (It is difficult to support somebody bigger than you.) He didn't expect to be eating with Kise and Midorima. It was really awkward and he could feel the tension in the air, but he and Kagami were able to manage it anyway.

Tetsuo had already finished eating, so he decided to take a walk since it wasn't raining anymore. He thought about his brother while walking. He hasn't been able to see him much since he was so busy with Seirin, but Tetsuya seemed fine. Besides, Mamoru has been taking care of him well, so he wasn't lonely at home. On the way back, he heard a faint whimper in an alley.

He followed the noise and saw a small Husky in a cardboard box. He looked alone and scared, so he decided to bring the puppy with him. Later, he could see that his team was waiting for him and showed them the puppy. They all decided to make him the team mascot. It was also quite amusing to know how to tease Kagami now. Tetsuo smiled in his head when they named him Tetsu #2, or Nigou in short.

Tetsuo then walked home with the small Husky, since it was decided that he deserved to be the owner for finding him. Nigou also saw Tetsuo as his new master. "You're going to be a great surprise for someone at home," said Tetsuo as Nigou tilted his head in curiosity.

"I'm home," Tetsuo was a bit surprised when he found Tetsuya alone. His twin noticed this and answered, "Mamoru-san had to leave early because something important came up." Tetsuo, satisfied with the answer, then said that he had a surprise. He helped his twin into the living room and Tetsuya was surprised to find a small Husky siting patiently in the floor.

Nigou tilted his head in confusion. _'Why are there two masters? And why is the other one sitting on a chair? Is he tired?'_ thought Nigou as he stared at the twins. "Nigou, this is my brother, Tetsuya." This confused the Husky even more._ 'Aren't __you__ Tetsuya?'_ The twin seemed to understand the puppy's confusion and said, "My real name is Tetsuo, this," gesturing to the seated twin, "is the real Tetsuya."

Nigou was excited to know that he had another master and jumped onto Tetsuya's lap, wagging his tail happily. "His name is Nigou?" asked Tetsuya, petting the puppy. "His real name was Tetsu #2, now we have another twin," replied the older brother. He could see how happy his younger brother seemed to have a new member in the family.

Later that night, Nigou noticed that his master had to help his younger brother a lot, like moving around and getting into bed. He also noticed that the other master never moved his legs or even stand. That's when he realized that the other master couldn't walk and needed support to get around. He felt sad that his other master couldn't play with him the way his brother could, but liked the feeling of comfort he gave whenever he let him sit on his lap or scratched him behind the ears.

The next day in practice, Nigou felt sad that they had to leave the other master for school. "Don't worry, we'll see him again later," said Tetsuo, noticing the sad look on the puppy. During practice, Nigou wondered why everyone thought his master was his twin and why his master wasn't bothered about it. He also wondered why the pink haired girl called his master Tetsu-kun when that was the name of his other master.

At home, he listened to the conversation of the twins as they talked about their day. It was obvious that his masters kept the fact they were different people a secret from everyone else, though he didn't know why. So, being the loyal little dog he is, he decided not to question it any further as Tetsuya scratched behind his ears and he wagged his tail in satisfaction.

**Kammy: Aw, Nigou is so cute. (^w^)**

**Bale: What about our pet, Agola? (holding out the special dog, which was giving puppy dog eyes)**

**Kammy: Of course I love Agola too, (w) (hugs Agola as said dog barks happily)**


	8. Chapter 8: defeat

**Kammy: Thank you for all those supporting this story! : D**

**Bale: Warning- sadness for Tetsuo in this chapter...**

**Kammy: (;^;)**

Chapter 8: Defeat

As Tetsuo faced Aomine's team, he knew that it wouldn't be an easy battle. He remembered how Tetsuya would describe how Aomine played before, and seeing how Kise and Midorima have improved, Aomine would surely be stronger than before. Even though they were losing, he didn't want to give up and fought with Seirin till the end. Sadly, it was a very bitter end, Seirin losing: 55-112.

Tetsuo walked home alone, guilt and sorrow in his heart. He blamed himself for not being strong enough in the game. Kagami's words of not playing together bothered him as well. But what hurt him most was that he failed his brother. He didn't know what to do anymore. 'Was this how Tetsu felt before..', thought Tetsuo as he recalled how devastated his twin was after the match against Meiko.

When he reached home, Tetsuya greeted him as Nigou ran to the lap of his other master. "Hi, nii-san. How was the game?" Tetsuo didn't know how to answer his twin. How was he going to say that he failed him? Tetsuya was surprised when he saw a tear fall down his brother's face, "Nii-san, what's wrong?" That's when Tetsuo couldn't hold it anymore. He suddenly hugged his brother tightly and cried. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry Tetsu..."

Tetsuya was shocked at first at his brother's sudden action, but quickly realized what had happened. His brother had lost. Tetsuya hugged his brother back as he let his twin cry over his shoulder. "... It's okay, nii-san... It's okay...", said Tetsuya as he held his brother. Tetsuo was always there when he was down, so he wanted to be there for his twin this time. Nigou stayed loyally by their side as he silently watched the two brothers.

The next few days weren't good as well. Seirin lost the other two games, and Tetsuo seemed to be struggling in games. Kagami started playing by himself again to get stronger, and Tetsuo felt like he had failed them all.

He was sad every time he got home, feeling lost in his current state. He was also frustrated with how weak he was. Tetsuya noticed this, and tried to support his twin, the best way he could. Even Nigou noticed the silent sorrow of his master.

Tetsuo was devastated from the lost, but every time his twin comforted him, he knew he couldn't give up. He trained after school, hoping he could get stronger for everyone. That was when he first met Kiyoshi.

After a series of events, things were starting to look up. Everyone was working hard again, he and Kagami were partners again, and they had Kiyoshi to support them. When they were going to train for the winter cup during summer, he was worried for the younger twin, but Mamoru promised him that he will take care of Tetsuya while he was gone. After promising to keep in touch, he left with the team for training.

It was quite a surprise to find Midorima and Takao with their team, training at same place. When practicing against each other, Midorima had warned him about his limits. He wondered what he meant by that and only realized the answer while talking to Kagami. He decided that he needed to improve more, not only in passing, but by defending himself as well.

When he came back, he immediately went to the only person he knew who could help him. "Could you teach me how to do some of your moves?" The person he asked seemed surprised, but gave a small smile before replying, "... Of course, nii-san."

**Kammy and Bale: We hope this was a satisfying chapter, and we apologize for any mistakes we made in the story so far. We also apologize if this seemed too short.**


	9. Chapter 9: battle

**Kammy: Okay, before we start this chapter, we would like to reply to a review and to some readers who could be thinking why we said Kuroko can do the Emperor eye, though it was Akashi's skill : )**

**Bale: So, yes it is Akashi's skill, and maybe we should have been more specific about Kuroko's Emeperor eye. According to some research, Kuroko had unlocked a new skill. His Emperor eye is called the Quasi-emperor eye. It is similar to Akashi's, but instead of predicting the moves of his opponents, he can predict the moves of his teammates, which helps him gives better teamwork. He also can predict the moves longer than Akashi because of how close the team is. It was first used in the match against Rakuzan.**

**Kammy: Now that that's done, enjoy the chapter. ; D**

Chapter 9: Battle

The Kuroko twins started training at every night when they could. Tetsuo would bring his brother to a public basketball court where they could train in peace. They decided to start with misdirection overflow and vanishing drive. Tetsuya would tell his brother how to do the moves instead of showing him. They trained until the Winter cup.

When the Generation of Miracles all met up together, he could feel the uncomfortable tension in the air. It was really awkward being with his brother's former teammates pretending to be him. He knew each of them well since Tetsuya used to always talk about them before. He was relieved when he saw Kagami, but was surprised when Akashi almost stabbed him. In the end, he was relieved when the meeting was core as they got ready for the match.

Aomine and his team were strong as expected, but Seirin has gotten stronger too from training. When they were losing and he got benched, he couldn't help but get scared again. He didn't want to fail them all again, especially the fact that this could be Kiyoshi's final time to play with them. He could feel the tears fall again. But later, he was glad that his teammates refused to give up. Thanks to their spirit and effort, they won the match.

When he got home later that night, excited to tell his brother how the match went, he was surprised to see Mamoru sitting alone reading a book. He would usually find his twin with him, but he was nowhere in sight. "Mamoru-san, where's Tetsu?"

"Oh, Tetsuo! Sorry I didn't notice you there," said Mamoru, scratching the back of his head. He was still getting used to their low presence. "Tetsu is resting in his room. He said he was tired and wanted to sleep."

"Oh, okay.." said Tetsuo, a little disappointed that his brother was already asleep. After thanking Mamoru and greeting him farewell, he decided he could tell his brother the next day.

The next morning, he was surprised to see his twin still asleep. "Tetsu, it's time to get up. We have school today," he said as he gently shook his brother. That was when he noticed how warm his twin was. As Tetsuya slowly tried to sit up, he placed a hand to his forehead, confirming his suspicion. His twin was sick. Tetsuya tried to reach for his wheelchair, but his brother stopped him as he laid Tetsuya back on the bed.

"..h..hurts..." His twin managed to groan as he held his head hoping the pain would stop.

"Tetsuya, you have a high fever, you need to rest today. I'll be right back," said Tetsuo as he quickly ran to the kitchen and returned with a glass of water and a damp cloth. He held the glass for his twin as Tetsuya tried to finish the glass, but only drank half of it. As Tetsuo placed the cloth on his twin's forehead, Tetsuya had drifted back to sleep.

Later, Mamoru arrived and told Tetsuo that he would take care of his twin while he's at school. He agreed and promised to come back as soon as he could.

Seirin had been doing well in the Winter cup, and were soon preparing to go against Yosen. When Tetsuo got home, Tetsuya had gotten a bit better, but was still sick. Tetsuya smiled as Tetsuo told him everything that happened so far in the Winter cup. When he heard they would be facing Murasakibara's team, he told his twin that he needed to train hard for it will be another tough challenge. Tetsuya wanted to help train his brother, but he was too weak to leave the house, so he suggested to ask Aomine to help him train to learn the Phantom shot.

Tetsuo was a bit surprised when Aomine agreed to teach him to shoot, but was secretly thankful. He was also glad that Aomine still cared for his brother, though he doesn't really act like it.

When the time came, it was indeed a hard battle. There were times where it seemed hopeless, but they kept on fighting and eventually won the match. After the many different matches in the Winter cup, they soon got ready to face the final challenge, Rakuzan. With three Uncrowned Generals and the leader of the Generation of Miracles, it will surely be a difficult battle.

On the night before the match when Tetsuo came home, Tetsuya was finally well enough, so they got out to train and Tetsuya told him of the skill, the Quasi-emperor eye, and how to use it. Tetsuya also promised to go and watch the match with Mamoru to support him.

Later, as Tetsuo brought them back home, Tetsuya asked, "Nii-san, when the match ends tomorrow, will you finally tell them?"

"... I guess it's about time they knew about this." Tetsuya nodded in agreement to his bother's response. It was quiet for a while before Tetsuo asked, "... How do you think they'll react when they find out?"

Tetsuya, who was staring at a wall for something must have caught his eye, was silent for a while and started thinking hard about everyone's reaction. He later replied, "... Don't know, maybe surprised. I'm sure they'll accept the truth since they're all nice, so I don't think we should worry too much."

Tetsuo still felt uneasy for their revelation, but agreed with his brother it was time. Later they both went to sleep for the big event the next day.

**Bale: Just to clarify, Tetsuo calls his twin Tetsu or Tetsuya, while Tetsuya calls him Nii-san or Tetsuo when he's really serious. Tetsuya can now speak properly too, but his brain damage is permanent, yet not noticeable. He still gets easily distracted and sometimes struggles in processing information, which is why he thinks for a longer time that before.**

**Kammy: Sorry if it seems rushed. The next chapter will be about... You'll find out soon enough. (^-^)**


	10. Chapter 10: hello

**Kammy: Here we are, the final chapter... (~_~)**

**Bale: We're sorry for the late update. We hope you'll enjoy!**

Chapter 10: Hello

"... And that's how things happened," said Tetsuo as he ended his story. Everyone was silent with shock. They didn't know how to react. They couldn't get mad at him since he did all of this for his brother, but it felt weird to find out that Tetsuya, the former Phantom player, had never played with them at all this year.

They noticed how Tetsuo stared at the floor avoiding eye contact as he waited for their reaction. They could see how nervous he was. Kagami sighed, "Why didn't you tell anyone about this?"

"I told you, I wanted Tetsuya's name remembered, not mine. He's the one who deserved it after all that training."

"But it was you who played, Tetsuo," said Akashi. "You were the one who played in each game for your brother. I appreciate the fact that hid this from all of us for your brother, but you should have been honest with us, I'm sure Tetsuya felt the same way." Tetsuo looked down in defeat, recalling when Tetsuya always asked him why he couldn't just tell the truth. ".. I apologize for my dishonesty to everyone," said Tetsuo as he bowed down to everyone.

Aomine then patted Tetsuo on the back, "You don't have to worry about it. Besides, Tetsu also trained you well, so it was like playing with him anyway," said Aomine with a small smirk in his face. Everyone agreed that he shouldn't have to worry about it as long as he was honest with them next time. "Thank you, everyone," said Tetsuo, bowing once again. He was quiet for a while, then, with a small smile on his face, he said, "Would you all like to meet him?"

"Eh, he's here?" Hyūga said in surprise.

"Yes, he did promise to watch the game. He's probably outside with Mamoru-san right now."

Everyone was surprised again, especially the Generation of Miracles. Later, they all found themselves leaving the stadium together the other teal head.

As they went out, they could see a pale teen with teal hair sitting on a wheelchair, and by his side was a man who looked like he was in his early twenties by his side. He was watching the stars that shone brightly on the black sky. The man noticed them and called the teen's attention. As the teen turned to them, he gave a small smile and said, "Hello, everyone."

Momoi was the first to react as she ran towards Tetsuya. "Tetsu-kun, I missed you so much!" Momoi said as she hugged him, tears of joy spilling through her eyes. "Eh? I want to hug Kurokocchi too!" Kise said as he hugged his former teammate as well.

"You idiots are choking him to death," said Midorima as he caught up with them. Both reluctantly let go as Tetsuya caught his breath. "It's nice to meet you again, Tetsuya," said Akashi as he joined the group. Tetsuya nodded in agreement. Aomine offered a fist bump, which he happily returned, and Murasakibara pet his head as he offered some vanilla candy.

Everyone watched as the Generation of Miracles were reunited with their Phantom player. They could see how happy they all were. Later, Ogiwara approached Tetsuya and greeted him with a wide smile, "Hey, long time no see, Tetsu!"

"It's great to see Ogiwara-kun again," replied Tetsuya as he smiled back. Then Tetsuo introduced him to Seirin. "Hello, it's nice to finally meet you all," said the younger twin as Seirin welcomed him.

Later, everyone went to Kagami's house, (which was the closest place and the only place where everyone could fit) to celebrate Seirin's victory. Mamoru had to leave for an emergency and told the twins to have fun. He never saw them so happy before, and smiled before he left.

At Kagami's home, everyone laughed and joked together like old friends. The twins never left each other's side and stayed together during the celebration. Everyone looked so happy, and the brothers wouldn't wish for a better night.

When it was time to go home, they all went their separate ways. Tetsuo pushed his brother's wheelchair as Tetsuya held a tired Nigou, who was sleeping on his lap. "Nii-san, thank you for making this happen," said Tetsuya as he yawned from drowsiness. "Don't forget, you had a part in this too," replied Tetsuo. Later, the twins both slept peacefully knowing it was the best night ever.

**Kammy and Bale: Thank you everyone for reading this story, we hope you all enjoyed! : )**


	11. Important Authors' note

**Kammy: Hello everyone! Thank you for reading this story! (^.^)**

**Bale: We don't usually do this, but we were both thinking of making some kind of spin off for this story... I think we mentioned this before.**

**Kammy: Yeah, we did... But we would like to know if you guys really wanted a spin off. : )**

**Bale: The chapters would be about events that happened to the Kuroko twins were younger or after the whole Winter cup thing.**

**Kammy: We won't post the stories unless you guys really want us to. ; D**

**Bale: So share your thoughts in the Reviews if you want this story.**

**Kammy: Sorry if you guys thought this was a new chapter...(/_\)**

**Bale: We just really want to know your opinion about this...**

**Both: Thank you again for liking this story. ****_Salamat! (Pinoy thanks)_**


End file.
